


Surprise!

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday surprise!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Since Percy forgot his birthday again, why not a surprise party?





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit late, but it for Percy’s birthday!

Percy woke up to light streaming through his window. He yawned and sat up in bed. Slowly, he walked over to the restroom. After stretching, he reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste. He brushed and brushed and brushed, then blinked sleepily. After that, he took a long hot shower. 

Once he stepped out, he felt awake and ready to fight, should the need arise. However, camp was relatively calm these days. Hopefully, it would be calm a bit more. Not that he didn’t want to see his friends at camp; He did miss them.

He just sat down on one of the chairs at the table, when Annabeth burst through the door, wild-eyed and out of breath. 

“Monster attack—camp—come on!” She panted. 

Percy looked at his mom who nodded, then looked at Annabeth. 

“I’ll get Riptide,” he said, turning and missing the wink Annabeth sent Sally. When he returned, they quickly said goodbye and ran outside. 

Now they had to find a way to get to camp. Annabeth called Nico and explained the situation to him. As soon as she hung up, Nico appeared. 

“We need you to take us to camp, Nico. Is that okay?”

“Sure,” said Nico.

They formed a circle and everything fell away as they appeared in...Rome?!

“Umm, Nico? This isn’t Camp…” said Percy.

“Umm, let’s try that again.”

They all closed their eyes, only go open them...as they stood in front of the Parthenon. 

Annabeth’s eyes sparkled. Percy knew how much she loved it. But, time was running out, so Nico took Percy’s and her hand. 

This time...they landed in Italy. 

“Nico? Are you okay?” Annabeth asked.

Nico was leaning against the wall, panting slightly. “Yeah, just get to refuel. Anyone got any money?”

Annabeth smiles and brandished the card she pulled out of her pocket. Percy recognized it and cheered. 

“Alright! Let’s go find somewhere to eat!”

They wandered around for sometime, then ended up at the restaurant Percy and Annabeth had eaten at last time.

They chose a table outside, under an umbrella. When the waiter came to take their order, Percy smiled as he recognized the waiter from last time.

It seemed the waiter recognized him too.”

“Let me guess, a panini, a pizza, and a coca-cola with ice?”

“Yup!” exclaimed Percy.

“What about you, sir?” The waiter turned to Nico.

“French fries,” said Nico.

The waiter smiled uncomfortably, then went inside.

“Seriously boys?” Annabeth laughed. “You’re not helping your case very much.”

The boys just shrugged. When the food came, they all wolfed it down, for they were hungry. 

After their meal, they got ready to shadow travel. 

“Okay, I think I got it this time,” Nico said. 

They closed their eyes, and when they opened them, they were standing outside the camp’s borders. 

“Okay, bye guys. Gotta go!” Nico let go of their hands and disappeared. 

Percy glanced at Annabeth on confusion, who shrugs. Then they remember the attack and get their weapons ready. They step through the barrier, prepared for an attack, but the camp is empty.

They are confused, so they split up.

“You go that way,” said Annabeth, who then dashed off in the opposite direction. 

After searching everywhere but the big house, Percy gives up and calls Annabeth’s name, but she doesn’t   
answer.

He looks at the Big House, sighs, then decides to go in. He slowly opens the door, but it doesn’t matter because it is dark inside.

All of a sudden, the light turn on and his friends jump out at him with party hats and horns. 

Percy starts laughing, “What’s this all about?”

“Surprise!” everyone shouts.

Annabeth walks up to him. “Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain.”

“The attack?” Percy asks, dumbfounded.

“That was for bringing you here to camp.”

“Wait, so it’s really my birthday?!”

Annabeth sighs. “Yes, Seaweed Brain.”

Percy looks around him, at his friends, laughing, at the decorations around the room, and the beautiful blue cake sitting at the center of it all. 

“So, this party is for me?!” asks Percy.

“Yeah!” everyone shouts.

“Then let’s get it started!” shouts Percy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Kudos!


End file.
